


Glücklich sein? Ohne Dich? Was verlangt ihr da bloß von mir...

by ILoveGregLestrade



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, OC begeht Suizid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveGregLestrade/pseuds/ILoveGregLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er war glücklich - aber nicht mit ihr. Und genau diese Tatsache brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glücklich sein? Ohne Dich? Was verlangt ihr da bloß von mir...

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste FF die ich je hochgestellt habe und bin deswegen noch sehr selbstkritisch. ^^ Aber dennoch wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ich befand mich sitzend auf dem Geländer der Overtoun Bridge, die viktorianische Brücke, von welcher sich normalerweise Hunde in den Tod stürzten. Nebenbei hörte ich 'Don't fear the Reaper' von Blue Öyster Cult auf Dauerschleife.  
Mein Leben war an seinem Ende angekommen. Und das alles nur, weil ich Gefühle zugelassen hatte. Liebe. Ich hatte nie gewollt das es so weit käme, aber jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr ändern. Greg war mit Molly glücklich und ich konnte das nicht ertragen. Ich war in diesem Punkt so furchtbar selbstsüchtig. Ich wünschte ihm nur das Beste, wirklich, aber ich verstand nicht warum ich diese Worte nicht mit jeder einzelnen schmerzenden Zelle meines verdammten Körpers ernst meinen konnte.  
Ich seufzte. Das konnte mir jetzt auch egal sein. Ich würde sowieso alles beenden, da machte dieser Gedanke keinen Unterschied mehr. In meinem Abschiedsbrief hatte ich meinen Grund für den Suizid nicht erwähnt; ich wollte nicht, dass Greg sich unnötig schuldig fühlte. Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen, die meiner Meinung nach den Schmerz aller Beteiligten lindern sollte; Kontaktabbruch. Seit ich die beiden aufgrund des Schmerzes nicht mehr zusammen sehen konnte, hatte ich mich von allen ferngehalten. Von John, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Molly und Mary. Mein Tod war für alle kein großer Verlust, und das machte mich stark in dem was ich tun wollte und ließ auch mein Gewissen verstummen, wann immer es sich meldete und seine Zweifel äußern wollte.

...einen Monat zuvor...  
Es war wieder eine der Nächte, in welcher ich zusammengerollt im Bett lag und die Welt verfluchte, und 'Hospital For Souls' von Bring Me The Horizon auf Dauerschleife hörte. Seit den letzten drei Monaten hatte ich ausnahmslos jede Nacht auf diese Weise verbracht, nur um mich am nächsten Tag mit aller verbliebenen Kraft zur Arbeit zu schleppen. Dort achtete niemand auf meinen Zustand. Da war es egal, und das war auch gut so. Meinem Empfinden nach zu urteilen würde ich diese Höllenqualen des Liebeskummers sowieso nicht mehr lange mitmachen. Erst gestern hatte ich mich beinahe in der Badewanne ertränkt, wenn eine SMS von Sherlock mich nicht vollkommen aus diesem Prozess der blanken Selbstzerstörung gerissen hätte. Ein anderes Mal; um genau zu sein vor 9 Wochen, hatte ich mich im Internet über die Knüpftechnik eines Stricks informiert und hatte mir sogar selbst einen angefertigt. Als mich aber unerwartet John, Mary, Sherlock, Greg und Molly besuchen gekommen waren, schmiss ich ihn weg und hatte ihnen freundlich die Tür geöffnet. Ganz so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Nichts, außer die dunklen Gedanken meines pulverisierten Herzens und meinem kranken Hirn, dass sich mit jedem weiteren Befehl den es erteilte, selbst zerstörte. Solange, bis einfach alles ein großer Klumpen einzigen Schmerzes war. Das war alles wofür ich lebte. Wenn ich das überhaupt noch tat. Es sah mehr so danach aus, als würde ich innerlich vor mich hin vegetieren. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch die Realität.

...Rückblenden Ende...

Ich beugte mich nach vorne, sah ein letztes Mal ins Wasser und ließ mich fallen. Alles darauffolgende schien sehr surreal, bis es letztenendes schwarz wurde. Endgültig war ich von den Lebenden geschieden und würde schmerzfrei irgendwo dort draußen existieren...

...

Meine Beerdigung war die pure Essenz der Trauer. Alle Menschen, die ich erwartet hatte zu kommen, waren gekommen und ausnahmslos alle weinten; auch wenn man es sich bei Sherlock schwer vorstellen konnte.  
Als mein Sarg heruntergelassen wurde, wurde mein zuletzt gehörter Song gespielt. Don't fear the Reaper. 

Sherlock hatte es von allen am schwersten. Er wusste warum ich gegangen war und hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen mögen, dass er mir nicht geholfen hatte. Ich wäre noch am leben - aber mit was für einer Qualität? Ohne die einzige Liebe meines Lebens? Ohne jemanden der mir das geben konnte, was ich brauchte? Auch wenn ich mich an das Alleinesein gewöhnt hatte, so wollte ich dennoch ein wenig Wärme erfahren, was in meinem Job ohnehin schon Mangelware war.  
„Ruhe in Frieden, Engel.”

-Ende-


End file.
